


Touch

by aurajoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mammon needs some loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurajoon/pseuds/aurajoon
Summary: Mammon is obviously touch starved.MC is there to change that.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i've been thinking about a lot, but i hope you like it !! :)

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Mammon didn’t get a lot of physical affection. Living in a house with six other brothers more often than not ended up in fighting. Which in turn led to Lucifer getting angry with Mammon, even if he wasn’t the only one to blame. So, it was safe to say, Mammon didn’t get very much loving around the House of Lamentation. 

That is until MC came to stay with the demon brothers. After adjusting to the vast changes in the Devildom (honestly the hardest thing to get used to was the food) MC slowly got to know each of the demon brothers. She’d only been in the Devildom for a few months, but she had grown fond of the brothers. While they may have their ups and downs, MC really felt at home with the brothers. 

So, when MC finally figured out that Mammon wasn’t used to physical affection, she set out to change that. Every time she would see Mammon MC would go out of her way to touch him. Whether it was a friendly hand on the shoulder as she passed by, a playful punch on the arm when he teased her, or a high five after their latest scheme was successful. 

At first, it was simple things like that. Things that would happen normally between two good friends. MC was careful to study Mammon’s reactions to her touch, not wanting to make the white haired demon uncomfortable in any way. At first, Mammon was surprised at the casual friendliness MC displayed towards him. He was so used to people expecting the worst from him that he wasn’t sure how to react to MC’s friendliness. 

“Mammon!” MC called out, broad smile plastered on her face as she approached the demon sitting on the couch. 

Mammon tore his gaze away from the tv displaying a Devildom soap opera and glanced towards the approaching MC. 

“Yo,” he responded quickly before turning back to the tv currently showing two demons fighting over a girl. 

“How’s the show?” MC asked, plopping herself down next to him. As she sat down she couldn’t help but ruffle Mammon’s hair in a playful manner. 

“Oi,” Mammon protested, ducking his head away from MC’s hands, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. 

“Aw c’mon Mammon, you know you love it when I play with your hair,” MC teased him, a playful smile forming on her lips. She reached again for Mammon’s head and ruffled his soft hair. 

“I don’t!” Mammon protested softly, but made no effort to remove MC’s hand. 

MC grinned, happy that Mammon finally felt more comfortable around her. She continued to slowly run her fingers through his hair, peeking a glance at Mammon every so often. Mammon had a small smile on his face that he didn’t even seem aware of, and the sight of it made MC’s heart melt. 

“Do you wanna rest your head in my lap?” MC asked suddenly. 

“Huh!?” Mammon looked at MC, eyebrows furrowed as if he couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“It’ll be comfy! I’m told my lap is very soft,” MC replied in a very matter of fact tone. 

Mammon hesitated, he never had someone offer their lap to rest on before. “Only cause ya want me to so badly,” he mumbled before laying his head on MC’s lap. 

“Comfy?” MC asked, her hand automatically brushing through Mammon’s hair. 

Mammon hummed in response, afraid that if he actually replied his voice would break. 

. 

“MC?” the door to MC’s room was pushed open and Mammon stepped through the frame. 

“What’s up Mammoney?” MC responded, using the nickname with a fond smile. 

“Are you busy?” He asked, his eyes not meeting MC’s. 

“Nope! I was just reading a book Satan lent me. Did you need something?” MC sat up from her spot on her bed, messy hair flying into her face. 

Mammon took a few steps further into MC’s room, a laptop clutched in his hand. “I was wonderin’ if ya wanted to watch a movie with me?” 

“Sure!” MC responded brightly. She moved to make room for Mammon on her bed. “I have some snacks hidden away that we can eat while watching too! Don’t tell Beel tho, they’d be gone in a heartbeat if he found out about them.” 

Mammon knew it was his idea, but he still hesitated before climbing into bed with MC. Mammon set up his laptop between them and clicked play on the movie. 

MC couldn’t help but notice that throughout the movie Mammon had been slowly inching his hand towards hers. She suppressed a smile at the thought of Mammon wanting to hold hands while watching the movie. MC felt happy that Mammon had come to trust her enough to be this vulnerable with her. She reached her hand towards his and laced her fingers with his. 

Mammon’s head whipped towards MC’s in surprise, a blush already creeping onto his cheeks. MC only smiled a soft smile at him, letting him know that it was okay. The surprise melted from Mammon’s face as the gentle smile that was reserved for MC only took over his face. 

.

“Mammoooon, I’m booored.” 

“So go bug someone else, I’m a busy guy ya know.” Mammon crossed his arms as he watched MC stroll into his room. 

“You’re not doing anything right now though,” MC mumbled throwing herself onto his very soft bed. “Hey your bed is way softer than mine.” 

“Cause the Great Mammon deserves only the best,” Mammon pointed a thumb at himself as he boasted. 

“Yeah,” MC agreed, already feeling sleepy on her spot within the plush bed. 

Mammon’s facade dropped at MC’s agreement. He wasn’t used to people going along with his antics. He was more used to his brothers rolling their eyes and changing the subject. 

Mammon stared uncertainly at MC, who was now almost half asleep and well snuggled under his covers. He felt his heart skip a beat at the serene expression on her face. He suddenly felt the urge to scoop MC in his arms and hold her until she fell asleep. He could feel his ears turn red at the image in his mind. He shook his head slightly, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking such things. Although... MC had always been very friendly and open to physical affection, could it be possible that she wouldn’t mind? There’s no way MC would actually want to cuddle with a demon like him, right? 

“Mammon?” MC’s voice broke through Mammon’s thoughts. 

“What?” 

“Do you wanna cuddle?” For once, MC seemed a little uncertain. 

Mammon’s mind went blank at the question. Before he could actually think about what the question implied his mouth had answered, “Okay.” 

MC’s smile lit up the whole room. She sat up slightly and patted the spot on the bed next to her. 

Mammon still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that MC wanted to cuddle with him. Surely there were better options than him? He climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers next to MC, uncertain about what to do next. 

MC smiled at Mammon and met his eyes for a second before he averted them, choosing instead to stare at the wall behind her. She held back a laugh at his embarrassment, not wanting to make him feel bad. 

MC faced the demon and took one of his arms in hers and slid it around her waist. She felt Mammon tense at the action as she moved closer so they were pressing up against each other. She wrapped her own arm around his waist, suddenly feeling shy now that she was touching his body. 

Mammon’s body tensed even more under MC’s touch. MC frowned a little, suddenly feeling as if she was forcing him to do this. “Are you sure this is okay? I don’t wanna force you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” 

Mammon’s ears were turning even redder at the question. “S’okay.... I don’t mind.” 

MC still felt guilty, “Are you sure sure?”

Mammon suddenly pulled MC closer to him, giving her a wonderful view of his chest. 

“I really like cuddling with ya.” Mammon mumbled, “But if ya tell any of the others then you’re dead.” His threat held no malice behind it, and MC couldn’t help but smile. 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” She rubbed circles into Mammon’s back, “Then they’d be asking me for cuddles... and I only wanna do that with you.” 

Mammon’s chest constricted at her words and he suddenly found it difficult to breath. “Hmph, ya better not cuddle with anyone else.” Mammon felt MC’s shoulders shudder as she laughed at his request. 

They both laid there quietly, comfortable with just enjoying each other’s presence. It wasn’t long before MC’s breathing started to slow down, and soon enough she had fallen asleep in his arms. 

Mammon pulled away from her just enough to gaze at her sleeping face. MC looked so peaceful, the usual playful expression she had melted away into an innocent one. Mammon couldn’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss on her forehead. MC shifted in her sleep, mumbling nonsense. 

Mammon smiled and cradled her closer, savoring the warmth that emanated from her. “I like you MC,” he whispered the words, knowing that one day he would have the strength to really tell her how he felt.


End file.
